


Mom

by smallsmilliman97



Category: The Flash
Genre: Other, Sick Fic, some mother/son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallsmilliman97/pseuds/smallsmilliman97
Summary: “Iris?” Barry brought his head up to try and catch a glimpse of who it was. He winced and let himself fall back to stare at the ceiling.“Nope, just me.” Cecile’s voice rang through the apartment in response. Barry lifted his head slightly once more, smiling once he caught sight of the woman.“Cecile? What are you doing here?”Barry gets sick and Cecile comes to check up on him.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cecile Horton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Mom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/gifts).



> This is my first real Flash fic, I hope you all enjoy.

Barry groaned as he closed his eyes. He felt like his head was going to explode. He hadn’t even thought he could get sick. But here he was, lying on the couch in the loft with the curtains drawn, all the lights off, and a cool, wet cloth draped across his forehead.

Suddenly, he heard the door open.

“Iris?” Barry brought his head up to try and catch a glimpse of who it was. He winced and let himself fall back to stare at the ceiling.

“Nope, just me.” Cecile’s voice rang through the apartment in response. Barry lifted his head slightly once more, smiling once he caught sight of the woman.

“Cecile? What are you doing here?” Barry shifted to get a better look at her. He let out a hiss of pain before he settled onto his side.

“I came to check up on you. Joe told me you were pretty sick, and since Iris is out of town, I thought I’d check in.” Cecile spoke as she dropped her bag next to the door and pulled off her jacket. “To make sure you were okay.”

“I mean…” Barry used his right arm to limply gesture to the rest of his body before he began coughing loudly. The pain in the back of his head grew intense as his chest heaved. Cecile rushed forward, rubbing gentle circles on his back as the coughing subsided.

He let his eye flicker open to glance up at the woman.

“Thank you.” Cecile smiled.

“Of course.” She spoke, still rubbing circles. “What happened, I didn’t think you got sick?” Barry shrugged.

“We’re not really sure. We think it might be a meta, but who knows.” Cecile nodded in understanding, before backing away from the couch. 

“Well, I’m here to take care of you for a few hours.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Cecile fixed him with a look.

“Of course I have to, your family.” Barry gave a small smile as he turned to look up at the ceiling again.

“I brought some soup.” Cecile walked back to her bag, pulling out a small thermos before returning to the couch. 

“Soup sounds amazing.” Cecile grinned widely as she headed for the kitchen, pulling a bowl out and gently pouring the contents of the thermos into it. She grabbed a spoon from a drawer before carefully making her way back to the couch, placing the bowl on the coffee table.

“Could you, uh…” Barry spoke, looking slightly embarrassed before he cleared his throat and continued. “Could you help me up?” Cecile nodded, gently grabbing one of his arms and pulling his body into an upright position. The damp rag fell off the couch and Cecile snatched it up off the ground, making her way back into the kitchen. She tossed it into the sink, taking a few minutes to clean the kitchen for a moment while Barry sipped his soup. Finally, she pulled out a new, clean rag, running it under water before ringing it out and folding it into a neat line. She returned to the living room, where Barry had fallen back onto the couch.

“Here you go.” She spoke softly, draping it over his forehead.

“Thanks.” Barry mumbled as he pulled the blanket up around his neck. 

“You should get some sleep.” Cecile gave his shoulder a loving pat. Barry nodded his head. 

“Okay.” Barry let his eyes drift close as Cecile stood a few feet away, a soft smile on his face. Once his breathing evened out, she turned, taking in the mess of the living room. She sighed as she reached down and began collecting all the tissues that had missed the trash can.

She continued to clean up around the living room, throwing out the remainder of the soup, sweeping up, tossing a few of the blankets in the laundry basket. 

After about an hour of cleaning, she pulled out the paperback she had brought with her and finally sank into the armchair next to Barry’s head, letting out a content sigh. 

Another hour later, Barry stretched his arms up over his head, pulling the rag off his forehead. He turned on his side to look up at Cecile through his eyelashes. He smiled softly, touched that she had stayed.

“You’re still here.” Cecile glanced up at him, a smile stretching across her face before she slid her bookmark between the pages.

“Of course. I had to make sure you were okay.” Cecile stood, making her way back to the kitchen. She returned a few moments later, a glass of water in one hand, and a couple of Advils in the other.

“Here you go.” Barry sat up, graciously accepting the water and popping the Advils into his mouth. As he did so, Cecile slowly sat down near his feet.

“Thank you.” She patted his feet before glancing up at the clock on the wall she frowned realizing how late it was. She turned back to face Barry, a sad smile on her face.

“I have to get going.” She stood slowly. “But you should get back to sleep. Joe’ll be here to check on you in a few hours.”

“Okay.” Barry’s voice was quiet as he turned on his side, settling in for another long nap. 

“Thanks, Mom.” He muttered as she pulled the blanket up over his shoulders. Cecile froze, gazing down at the young man. 

After a few moments, she gently brought her hand up to cup his cheek. Finally she slowly bent down, placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“You’re welcome.” Quickly, she stood, making her way to the door, throwing on her jacket and pulling her bag up on her shoulder. She let herself glance back over at the couch before she walked out the door. She let a small smile tug at her mouth before she quietly closed the door.


End file.
